In the packaging, converting, and food processing industries, packaging or wrapping materials are supplied via a continuous web at high running speeds to food processing stations. The web is provided from rolls of continuous sheet material which has a width that is relatively narrow according to the dimensions of the wrapped products, thereby limiting the amount of linear footage of sheet material wound on each roll. Therefore, it is desireable in these industries to be able to splice the end of one roll with the beginning of the next roll without interrupting the running of the continuous web to the food processing stations.